Against You
by Mosti Daniel
Summary: Imagine a timeline where there was no Zootopia, but instead a smaller place called Savage City. Judy was transferred here from Bunnyburrows, and she was given the task to find and catch Nick, who was running an illegal theme park. Along the way, she faced many challenges and she was able to capture him, but Nick eventually escaped from custody. BASED ON REAL ZOOTOPIA CONCEPTS!
**Against You**

"You are breaking the law!" Judy shouted to a cat that is parking his car at an illegal parking lot. Judy went to the car and approached the cat, who was just getting out of the car. The cat did not know that he was breaking the law and did not properly listen to Judy's shout. Judy met with him and told him that he could not park his car there as it was illegal to park vehicles at the place. The cat just smiled and re-parked his car at other places. Judy walked away and went to her workplace, which is a police station located in Bunnyburrows. She then went to her desk to place her files and went out for lunch.

After she was back from lunch, the chief of the police station of Bunnyburrows, often referred to as Amy, told Judy that she would like to see her, and Judy quickly went to her office to meet her. Amy offered Judy a seat and Judy kindly sat on the chair in front of Amy's desk. Amy, who was reading a letter, placed the letter down and passed it to Judy, and Judy read the letter. The letter concerns about the transfer of Judy to the capital city of the country, Savage City. Judy quickly put the letter down and protested. "No! I won't be going there! I can't and I don't agree with this!", Judy exclaimed, and was later explained by Amy on what was going. She said that even though Judy did not want to move away from Bunnyburrow, she must still go as that city has a higher criminal rate than Bunnyburrow, and she was transferred not just by Savage World's Police Department, but also by the upper house of parliament. Judy sighed, put the letter back on the table, said to Amy that she agrees, and asked when will the transfer effect. Amy replied, "You may pack your things at the office today, we'll give you a day off for you to pack your things, and we'll be leaving a day after that." Judy understood and nodded, she stood up and shook hands with Amy. She left Amy's office and went to her desk.

Judy packed all her things on the office and went back home right after she finished. She was greeted home by her mother, but Judy just greeted back, coldly. Her mother feels that something is wrong with Judy and decided to investigate what had happened to her, and caught up with her in their house. Judy's mother, Bonnie, asked Judy what had happened to her, and at first, she pretended that there was nothing wrong with her, but Bonnie still want answers and Judy did not answer her question. "You know, hon, you cannot lie to your father and me as we know whether you are having something or not, and I know it because your ears are droopy," Bonnie said, and Judy sighed. She did not know whether she should tell her mother about it or not, and finally, she concluded that she might tell her mother about it. "Well, mom, I'm getting transferred to Savage City, and I don't know whether I can go or not," Judy explained everything to her mother, and she looked at Judy. "Hon, you should go. We'll be proud of you. Don't worry about us." Bonnie said, looking at Judy. Judy nodded, meaning that she understood well, and she went to her room to pack her things. Savage City is far far away, and she might be there forever, so she has to tidy up her room which is very very messy and often times, it was her mother that tidy her room up. She started at noon and finished in the evening.

It was the day before she has to leave, and she went around Bunnyburrow to say goodbye to everyone. The day is full as all her family went to see her say goodbye and everyone from her great grandparents to her cousin's grandsons were there. Most of them gave presents to her and at the end of the day, her room is full of presents. She decided not to open the presents as she did not want to make any more mess and she slept very early that day so that she could wake up early the next day.

She woke up early that morning and went to prepare herself, and after she had done preparing herself for the day, she had the breakfast. Breakfast today was quite delicious and special, which is exactly carrot salad and roasted carrots with chili sauce. After finishing her breakfast, she took all her bags and went to the door, her parents are already waiting outside, and after getting out of the car, they went to the Bunnyburrow train station.

Upon their arrival, Judy took a ticket and they waited near the railway. Bonnie and Stu says that they have a bit of worry in them about her going to Savage City, but they also said that they're proud of Judy. Stu introduced Judy to a care package that he and Bonnie had planned to give to Judy, and Judy took it. The train arrives and Judy hugged her parents then waved hands as she got into the train. She will be missing her family, but at least she could call them using her mobile phone. She sat quietly and slept as it was a long way to Savage City.

After about 2 hours, she had finally arrived at Savage City's central, and she got out of the train. The city is not bad at all, not like what the name is. She was a bit excited and she hopped outside to see the surroundings, and she was stunned to see the skyscrapers. She then went to find a room for rent, and finally succeeded in finding it. She unpacked all her things and put them in place. She slept early that day, as she needs energy for tomorrow's day.

 **Authors' Note:**

Well, this is my first rewrite of We Were Friends, and I want to see reviews, please. By the way, this was set in 1990s.


End file.
